Flesh and Steel
by forbiddentransmutations
Summary: With Al's soul bounded to a suit of armour, incapable of feeling, the Elric brothers find it increasingly difficult to explore their relationship and embrace their needs and wants. However, due to intimacy being an occasional thing, it is always seen as a well-earned treat. Armour!cest, one-shot Elricest lemon/smut.


**Title: **What Makes him Tick

**Author:** haunted-transmutations

**Pairing:** Elricest

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** armour!cest, incest, yaoi, explicit scenes

**A/N:** Oh my god posting smut why am I doing this? I've promised myself for a long time I wouldn't share my lemon writing, because I'm just flat out embarrassed by it. Eck. I really wish I could write a lot better, because I quite honestly hate my style. Oh well. Anyway, I decided to write an armour!cest fic, because well, I can. I find it to be a really interesting take, and wanted to give it all a try. I know I'm an offender of making characters OOC, especially for this fic, but I felt that needed to happen if I wanted it to…work? I don't know. I don't usually make Ed so needy (as you'll understand as you read) but this just seemed appropriate to make him that way. I apologize in advance for the terrible writing, concept and execution of the story.

Enjoy.

The warm water raced down Edward's back, running through his hair and down his body. He closed his eyes and raised his head into the flow of the water, sighing contently. His bangs pushed back into the rest of his hair, he allowed the shower water to pour onto his face. Such a relieving, warm feeling it brought. He loved taking showers, and it was a very occasional experience. He had always traveled around, and hardly having good hotels to spend the night in, he seldom was able to bathe and clean up. Taking a deep breath, the water continued to run down his body, across the ground and down the drain. After soaping down, he simply held his head back, the water hitting his face, and enjoyed the peaceful moment he had with himself.

Though, as all good things had to come to an end, he knew he couldn't waste all of the water, and he would have to turn off the shower and return to his room for the night. Besides, Denny Brosh was kind enough to let them stay at his family's hotel for the night, he didn't want to abuse the resources he was given.

Reluctantly turning the shower off, he sighed, the steam rising from the bottom of the shower floor. It still provided plenty warmth, but he knew once he opened the curtains it would be cold and unpleasant. Not to mention he would be dripping wet, automail frozen, and would be affected more by the cold outside of the steamy shower. Shaking his head, the water sprinkled all over the tiles from his hair. With his wet bangs hanging low and dead on each side of his face, he slowly opened the shower curtain, meeting the unwelcoming frozen wasteland of the bathroom.

He wanted nothing more than to leap back behind the curtain and curl up in the warmth of the steam, and more preferably hot water. Uncomfortable from the cold, he stiffly walked over to grab his towel, drying off as quickly as possible. His hair was still saturated, so he vigorously rustled the towel through it, in hopes of drying it off a little quicker. Hair still damp, he slipped on a new set of clothes without hesitation. The clothes provided the warmth he needed, and it was relieving to not feel like an icicle. It didn't help with the automail freezing the skin attached to least the bedrooms would be much warmer.

There were very few customers that night- in fact, Ed and Al were the only guests in the area of the hotel. Ed was thankful for this fact. That meant there would be little disturbance that night if he and his brother were to get up to mischief. It had been a considerable amount of time since Ed had been intimate with his brother, and it was probably even less frequent than having showers. It was a practice they treasured and looked forward to, and they continued to do it, even after Al became trapped in the empty suit of armour. Sadly, there was no denying these practices became very rare for the brothers after the disaster of trying to resurrect their mother, and it was putting a strain on the both of them. Ed loved Al so much, but while he was stuck in the metal shell, it became harder and harder for him to cope. Sex became something they had trouble discussing, and even more trouble doing. Fortunately, they always found a way through the hardships.

Though not being there and not being able to feel, Al was still able to provide comfort for his older brother.

Dressed and warm, Ed made his way out of the bathroom, entering the bedroom a room away. Al was sitting between the two beds, which were up against the walls on opposite sides of the room. Al had always looked dead, or at least immobile. If he was sitting, it looked as though he could never stand back up. Ed didn't know why it appeared that way, it just did.

"Hey, Al. I hope you didn't miss me too much," Ed walked towards his brother, his automail hand placed on his hip. Al kept his head down, replying with a soft little chuckle. Ed gave a brief smile and headed towards his bed, flopping down onto it. He sunk right into the soft covers, not wanting to pull away. Sighing, he wriggled under the covers and spun around to face Al, face loose and expressionless. The younger Elric turned to face Ed. "Are you tired?" He asked, concerned.

Ed scoffed. "Hardly, I just haven't had such cuddly pillows and blankets since the ones at home…it's something I really miss," Ed looked into the pillow, feeling a little heavy-hearted. Al hummed to himself. "It's something I miss too, Brother."

Edward glance up to his younger brother, to the suit of armour he took the appearance of. Ed almost felt bad for saying such things sometimes- because at least he felt the softness of the pillow, and could feel nostalgic or comforted by the memories it held. He could at least bury his head into the pillow and imagine a place like home, and he could feel the warm they provided. Al could not. Even if he were to hold the pillow close to him, he would not be able to feel the same as his brother, and he would not be reminded of the pillows from home. The ones that had been burnt to a crisp, engulfed in flames. Fortunately, Al didn't appear too upset that night.

After the reply from Al, Ed hummed a bit to himself before falling silent. He knew Al wasn't insulted by his remark, but he simply didn't know how to reply to such a reply. After a moment, the thoughts struck him again. "Hey, Al?" There was a slight clank of the armour. He had obviously turned his head to look at Ed. "What is it, Brother?"

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, head still dug into the pillows, Ed whispered, "do you miss the feel of me? When I touched you in those ways, the ways that always made you happy and loved. I remember your face always went red and you screamed my name…screamed for me…do you miss that?" There was a long, thick silence. If the truth didn't hit him hard before, it did then. Weakly, he replied "yes."

"I miss it too. I miss you calling my name, and I miss holding you close. I miss tracing my hand down your body and stroking where it was sensitive…I miss having my lips against yours; my tongue invading your mouth. We were too young to know what we were doing, but I loved it. I treasured it, and I miss it. I want you to scream and cry for me again, Al," Ed, by this time, had moved away from the pillow, sitting upright and looking into the increasing darkness to Al. His armour shone off the light outside, despite how quickly the night was approaching.

Al took a moment to reply. "We've done it a couple of times since…since we tried to bring mum back, but I do miss how it used to be, Brother. I wish I could feel your body shivering under my impact, and I wish I could experience the same excitement you do during it all. I don't mind doing it now, honestly. If it'll make you happy, I am willing to do it. We need to at least settle for this while I'm in this shell." Al's words were a little unexpected, but much obliged.

No one was going to disturb them tonight- the evening was for them and only them. The room was much warmer than in the bathroom, and Ed wouldn't mind undressing. Besides, the action would more than likely be enough to keep him hot. Feeling his whole body beginning to shake, he wriggled to the edge of the bed, sitting on it, staring at Al. "I love you so much, Alphonse." With a few clanks and wanting whispers, Al replied, "I love you too, Brother." The room was dark, but Al could just make out the figure of his older brother standing up and standing not a few metres in front of him, looking rather shy.

It was always a slow and intimate scene- and Ed undressing himself was always something Al enjoyed. He watched, enticed, as Ed kept his head down, the now dry hair hanging over his shoulders. With the clatter of automail, Ed slowly and shyly removed his baggy, drooping, black singlet. He was far from apprehensive, but he knew Al liked it nice and slow, so he did exactly that. Chest bare to the warmness of the room, he shivered all over. His muscles were hardly toned, but Al didn't mind. Ed wasn't out to make himself look incredibly sexy anyway.

Dropping the shirt by his side, he looked up to Al and smiled meekly. Arms on either side of his body, he allowed Al to marvel at his unintentional beauty. His hair covered most of his shoulders, but Al didn't mind either. The most notable thing was the automail that glimmered in the fading light; much like Al's armoured body.

Top half undressed, He gradually bent down and grabbed hold of his pants, slipping them down passed his knees and to his feet. Heart beginning to race, blushing deeply, he looked up to see Al keeping his same position, just as intrigued as before. He blushed a little deeper, shaking his head with a smile. "Al, you pervert." Al giggled a little, Ed averting his eyes from his younger brother's as he slowly removed his underwear, in the same fashion as he did his pants.

Completely exposed to the armour before him, he covered his chest with his arms, looking away, head to the ground. His arm and leg continued to glimmer in the little light of the room, his silhouette still visible. Timidly, Ed met Al's gaze, still blushing deeply as he waited the long minute completely naked. Then, as calmly as he could, he approached Al, who had opened up his arms slightly, awaiting his brother's embrace. Ed had fell into Al's arms, resting in his lap, moving up to grasp him by both sides of his helmet, looking into his glowing eyes hungrily.

His mouth was dropped and his golden eyes were deep with want and desperation. "Brother…" Ed had already begun to moan. While usually a stubborn little hot-head, behind closed doors he was almost a different person. Moving his hands to cling to Al's body, he spread his legs a little, awaiting whatever his brother had in stock. "Al please…make me cry out…make me scream your name….make me scream for you."

Al gasped a little, Ed's hot, clean body against his senseless, metallic body. It didn't seem right to him, having someone of such perfection resting against him. His appearance hardly matched Ed's at this point, and he could never return the wanting face to him. Nonetheless, he glided his hands down Ed's shaking body, placing them on his hips. It was apparent Ed was already erect- it was never hard for him to be around his little brother. Faced with such intimacy, he could barely control himself, and nothing had even happened. Head against Al's chest plate, he gave a little whimper, anticipating what was yet to come. Being the gentle creature he was, Al moved one of his giant hands up Ed's body and to his lips. Ed closed his eyes and sucked at it a little, knowing fully well what was going to happen.

Giggling once to himself, Al then caressed his wet finger down to Ed's hips again, continuing down his firm behind. With Ed's legs already parted, and hips slightly arching towards his body, he placed the finger at Ed's entrance, stroking it a few times. Ed was red in the face, moaning slightly, shivering like crazy. With his moans of approval, Al slowly penetrated the older Elric, soon followed by a high-pitched scream for more.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed, rocking back and forth subtly, aiding the finger to slide deeper into him. He began to breathe uneasily, panting and gasping, his member erect and leaking of precum. Al giggled a little to himself, watching as his brother helplessly clung to him, while being pleasured. While he was no longer flesh and blood, the most he could do was provide this for Edward- they were both satisfied with what they had at least.

"Al, please! More!" Edward screeched, throwing his head back. Al began to insert a second finger, moving them in and out. Al was a gentle giant; he was always a gentle person. No matter how vigorous he wanted to go, he knew he wouldn't end up being too demanding or rough. He was fragile and soft, and while Ed was the exact opposite, he was willing to be so too for Al's sometimes, the pleasure got to him a little too much.

Mouthing out his cusses, he closed his eyes, drooling from the mouth, his hair sticking to the back of his neck from the sweat being produced. Al remained a dry, metal figure while Ed was dripping with sweat. Impatiently, the older Elric took a hold of his throbbing erection, caressing up and down the shaft desperately. His hand sticky with the precum, he continued to stroke himself, engulfed in the pleasure of having his brother's fingers deep inside him.

Once Al touched Ed's prostate, Ed moaned, jolting his head forward, head against Al's cold armour. He was panting heavier, unable to control his moaning. He still stroked himself, unable to stop. Shivers ran up his spine as he felt his body being played with so deviously. He parted his legs, thrusting forward, begging for more. If Al kept it up, he knew he would ejaculate very soon. "B-Brother! Please!" Ed wailed, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Al's body remained stationary as he squeezed his fingers in deeper, pleased that Ed had succumbed to referring to him as "brother." He knew Ed was drowning in ecstasy and it wasn't hard to increase the pleasure. Ed gently stroked himself, though finding it difficult. His body was going stiff from the arousal, and it was proving difficult to continue the self clinging to him, hip bucked forward, he continued to rub at his member, feeling his climax approaching.

By this point, Al had joined in with the chiming of moans and groans. While he couldn't feel any pleasure, he felt the need to tune in, to help Ed out a little. He simply wanted to feel like he was a part of the entire experience. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. "A-Al! Stop!" Ed pleaded, sweat dripping down his face. Al quickly obeyed, pulling both fingers out of Ed, settling for holding him by the hips. Feeling the pressure leave him, Ed began to tug and stroke his shaft as quickly as possible.

Looking up a little, closing his eyes, he rubbed himself as hastily as possible. Moaning through his teeth, he knew he was just about to finish.

Then, finally, right as Al gasped, Ed opened his eyes and looked into his brother's artificial eyes, releasing his seed. It shot up, some oozing into his hand and some squirting out onto Al's armoured body, just below the chest plate.

"Nnnnnnnhhh…." Ed exhaled, biting his tongue. With another series of clanking, Al looked down to see Ed stroking his member, which continued to shoot out the white release. Panting and sighing, he had finally finished. His heart began to slow, as he leaned into Al's body, right above where he had ejaculated.

The armoured boy continued to hold tightly onto Ed, as he began to go limp and weak. Hesitantly stepping up and off Al's lap, Ed waddled back to the bed, curling back into his bed. Al knew Ed usually did this, and it was because of exhaustion.

"I'm sorry…I made a huge mess," Ed apologized, still red in the face. Digging his head into the pillow, the softness welcoming, he heard Al stand up, followed by a giggle. "It's quite alright, I can easily wash off. I think you should have a shower tomorrow morning before heading off. I'll be back soon, please sleep well."

By the time Al got back, Ed was fast asleep, exposed and uncovered. Chuckling, Al placed the blanket over him, tucking him right in. From a desperate, pleasured face to a content, sleeping one, Al was surprised that a single human could carry so much expression. He longed to do the same.

His body clanking, he walked back and sat down between the two beds, lowering his head. One day, Al would feel the same pleasure as Ed did, and one day, he would be able to react and make the same expression as his brother.

Whatever face he made, he just wanted Ed to be the reason he made them.


End file.
